mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Bag o' Tricks III
| image = File:BoT3.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-03-17 | winningfaction = The Apprentices | roster = #, player #golfjunkie #Dee #aura #Sparrowhawk #plasmid #yuiop #GMaster479 #Boquise #Flamebirde #Insaner #maurice | first = maurice | last = golfjunkie, GMaster479, Boquise, Flamebirde | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Yuli's design in Bag o' Tricks Mafia. It began on March 17th, 2017 and ended in The Apprentices win in N4 (March 25). Game Mechanics 3 factions: 3 vs 7 vs 1. Each day and night cycle will be in standard mafia style. However, at the end of each cycle, a list of everyone who acted (roles) will be published. Once again, the Magic Bag placed in the center of the cellar would be used by each wizard to draw an ability. After an ability (Spell) is used, it goes back into the Bag o' Tricks to be distributed again. Anyone who does not have a Spell at the beginning of a cycle gets to draw one (PMed by the Great Wizard). A player may draw the same Spell as many times in a row as my d20 rolls it. When a player dies, whatever spell he has at that time will be lost forever and not returned to the Bag. If a spell is used and player is still alive, the spell is returned to the bag regardless if spell was successful or not. If it is not used, it is held and can be used in the next cycle by same player. The contents of the Magic Bag at the beginning of the game: #"Lightning" (RID Kill) #"Healing Touch" (Save) #"Entangle" (Trap = Block + save + silence/cannot talk during the next day nor be lynched) #"Clairvoyance" (Faction spy) #"Earthquake" (Block) #"Sweet Talk" (Redirect a vote) #"Double Trouble" (Make own vote x2) #"Cloak of Invisibility" (Makes the target immune to any harmful spell or action for one cycle but player is able to act and talk in the main thread, vote counts x0 for the day) #"Invoke Familiar" (A player who casts this spell is randomly assigned a familiar. As long as the wizard lives, the familiar lives. As long as the familiar lives, the wizard may send a message 75 characters to another player via the host (Wizard A sends to host who verifies the length then resends to wizard B at the end of the night). More than one wizard may have a familiar and a wizard may have more than one familiar, if he gets the spell a second/third etc time. Each familiar can be used once per night.) #"Invoke Oracle" (May ask the host one yes or no question limited to 10 words during the night or day) Rules *Orange spells do NOT show in the NP while Purple spells only show in the NP if successful. * Tie lynch = all tied players die. * Kills are blocking kills (unless the kill target is also killing). * If someone with a day action is blocked, they do not get their day action. Order of Actions (OOA): Invisibility >> Chain Lightning, Chain Trouble >> Entangle > Earthquake > Healing Touch > Lightning >> Clairvoyance, Invoke Familiar, Invoke Oracle >> Sweet Talk >> Double Trouble. * All actions against Cloak of Invisibility fail. * (ODTG) Chain Lightning cannot be blocked other than target having Cloak of Invisibility * (ODTG) Chain Trouble cannot be blocked * Trap > Block > Save > RID Kill * All day actions can be blocked (spell is returned to the Bag regardless if intended to be used or not) * Players are told they are blocked * Sweet Talk >> Double Trouble means whoever casts Sweet Talk moves all Double/Chain Trouble weighted votes There are no secret abilities and/or attributes not listed in the OP. Really. There may be side-effects not explicit, so ask in red whenever you're not sure about a particular scenario. Role Description The Triplets (The Drow, the Thief and the Ugly). WINCON: Be in majority. They want to be sure that one of them is the apprentice so they've allied together to eliminate their competition (part of the game) before they probably duke it out amongst themselves (not part of this game). # Triplet 1 "The Drow" # Triplet 2 "The Thief" # Triplet 3 "The Ugly" * Triplets know each other but start without BTSC and must forfeit their ability once in order to enter the Baddie BTSC. * NK is randomly given to a triplet until any of them enters the BTSC. While there is at least one triplet alive in BTSC, NK can be carried by any player in BTSC and can be powerplayed. * NK carrier is for story purposes only, cannot be blocked. * ODTG (at any time during the day or the night) they can cast the unique "Chain Lightning" Spell that acts as a RID kill. In order to cast this spell, the caster has to be in the BTSC or the sole survivor of the Triplets. The Apprentices - WINCON: Eliminate the Triplets and Assassin. *The Necromancer *The Sorcerer *The Arcanist *The Summoner *The Cleric *The Diviner *The Invoker *The Transmuter Twist: One of the 8 apprentices, however, isn't a warlock at all, but a trained assassin sent to kill the Great Wizard. WINCON: Be the last "warlock" standing. * He does not draw from the Bag o' Tricks, nor does he lose his abilities if used. Each night, he may choose to use his own copy of scrolls: "Lightning" (RID Kill), "True Clairvoyance" (Role Spy) or "Earthquake" (Block). * Cannot be killed N1, will appear as saved. Can be RID Killed only as his "apprentice" name. * Additionally, ONCE DURING THE GAME, he may cast "Chain Trouble" and make his vote count as x2. *By default the Indy is listed as a player who acted, unless he PMs the host at any time before the day ends and request to be withdrawn from the daily list. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Winning Faction The Apprentices *golfjunkie - The Transmuter *Sparrowhawk - The Arcanist *GMaster479 - The Cleric *Boquise - The Summoner *Flamebirde - The Invoker *Insaner - The Diviner *maurice - The Necromancer MVP: Boquise Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster Great Wizard Araver #golfjunkie - The Transmuter #Dee - Triplet 2 "The Thief" - RID Killed N3 by The Summoner #aura - Triplet 1 "The Drow" - Lynched D2 #Sparrowhawk - The Arcanist - Lynched D1 #plasmid - Triplet 3 "The Ugly Triplet" - Lynched D3 #yuiop - The Sorcerer - RID Killed N4 by The Sorcerer and The Invoker #GMaster479 - The Cleric #Boquise - The Summoner #Flamebirde - The Invoker #Insaner - The Diviner - Killed N2 by The Ugly Triplet #maurice - The Necromancer - Killed N1 by The Drow Triplet Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games